


le sherif et le tueur

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Criminal Dean Winchester, Fights, First Love, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Family, Orgasm, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Revenge, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Western
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Dean est un tueur en série et Crowley est chasseur de prime et ramène Dean à Lawrence, la ville de son enfance et où est shérif Castiel. Castiel est amoureux de Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 2





	le sherif et le tueur

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> ATTENTION LEMON GAY ! 
> 
> message autrice : Oui j'ai publié avec de l'avance car demain je ne suis pas disponible. J'espère que cette nouvelle OS va vous plaire.
> 
> Message autrice 2 : Merci pour les vues sur ce projets et les kudos. Merci à cassiebabee d'avoir laissé un Kudos sur la dernière OS

Castiel était shérif de la petite ville de Lawrence, dans le Kansas, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. 

Il ne se passait jamais rien dans cette petite ville, sauf les règlements de comptes, le samedi soir au saloon de Helen et sa fille Johanna alias Jo.

Le seul fait marquant c'était il y a 25 ans, en 1888, la mort de Mary Winchester, l'institutrice tuée par John Winchester, son mari, l'armurier. Il avait été condamné à la peine de mort.

Cet homme avait déclaré que ce n'était pas lui, mais Azazel, son ancien mari. Sauf qu'Azazel vivait à Chicago à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il est le maire de Lawrence.

Mary Winchester et John Winchester ont eu deux fils, le second, Sam Winchester est devenu avocat dans l'un des plus grand cabinet de New York.

L'aîné, Dean Winchester était devenu la terreur des Etats Unis, ils tuaient des hommes entre vingt et quarante ans. Aujourd'hui, il allait être emmené ici, pour être jugé pour tous ses crimes.

Castiel était devenu un fan, de Dean Winchester, il admirait le travail de Dean, pas les meurtres, mais le respect qu'il avait envers ses victimes. Il ne tuait jamais ses victimes devant leurs proches.

A l'adolescence, Dean et Castiel étaient les meilleur amis du monde, le brun admirait avec une dévotion sans failles son ami. Il était même amoureux de Dean. 

Le blond lui avait avoué que c'était réciproque et Castiel avait perdu sa virginité avec lui. Le lendemain, le shérif s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit. Son meilleur ami avait laissé un mot.

Castiel,

Je vais prouver que mon père était innocent, pour Sam.

Ensuite je reviendrais et on partira ensemble loin de cette ville.

Je t'aime

Dean 

Ce mot datait d'il y a quinze ans.

\- Je cherche le shérif Novak dit un homme.  
Castiel sursauta, il fut sorti de ses pensées. Devant lui, se tenait un petit homme, gros, brun, vêtu d'un costume, il était menotté à … Dean.   
\- Alors le bleu, où est le shérif ? Redemanda l'homme.  
\- Je suis le shérif Novak.  
\- Vous êtes bien jeune.  
\- Mais très compétent. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je m'appelle Fergus Crowley.

Castiel n'avait jamais rencontré, Fergus Crowley, mais il connaissait sa réputation de chasseur de primes, au début il était un chasseur de primes parmi d'autres. Mais il y a réussi à monter un véritable buisiness de « chasseur de primes », cet homme à des hommes qui travaillent pour lui. Lui il s'occupe juste de la « livraison du colis », il récolte la récompense. 70 % pour lui, 30 % pour le chasseur de primes.

Les chasseurs de primes travaillaient pour lui, car ils avaient du matériel de qualité et ils étaient sûrs d'être payé, car beaucoup de « chasseur » était éliminé par les policiers souvent sous ordre des gouverneurs. L’utilisation des chasseurs de primes, souvent des grands criminels, était le plus grand secret de polichinelle des États Unis.

Castiel savait que Crowley avait sûrement des dossiers sur les hommes influents du pays, car depuis que Fergus Crowley avait son business, l'arrestation des criminels était en nette augmentation, par contre la mort des « chasseurs de primes », était en baisse.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez votre récompense. Allez voir, monsieur le Maire, pour ça. Mettez Dean… Monsieur Winchester dans cette cellule, jusqu'à son procès dans deux jours dit Castiel.  
\- Je ne suis pas votre larbin, j'ai rendez-vous avec le maire … pour parler d'affaires.

Castiel fit signe à ses deux subalternes qui venait de rentrer, de mettre Dean en prison.

\- Adieux, Dean, heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance dit Crowley.  
\- On se reverra bientôt, Crowley, cette fois-ci, pour le jour de ta mort répondit Dean.  
Crowley se mit à rire.  
\- Combatif, Dean, dommage que tu ne veux pas travailler, pour moi, tu aurais été ma meilleur recrue.

Les deux policiers mirent Dean en cellule. Crowley partit tel un roi.  
\- Dan, Gaby, allez voir madame Marper, il y a eu un vol dans son épicerie.  
\- Mais Shérif, on ne peut pas vous laisser seul, avec lui.  
\- Il est enfermé, je ne risque rien dit le shérif .  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et sortirent du commissariat.

\- Alors Cas … Commença Dean.  
\- C'est Shérif pour toi Winchester.  
\- Oh quel ton autoritaire, je me souviens plutôt de toi faisant, tout ce que je décide.  
\- J'ai changé, Dean !  
\- Je vois ça, c'est une bonne chose. Pourquoi tu es devenu shérif ? Je croyais que tu voulais être journaliste, voyager à travers le pays.  
\- Parce que … mon père est mort tué par un criminel. Au lieu de me venger comme toi, j' ai décidé de les arrêter légalement.  
Même si c'était en partie vraie, Castiel espérait secrètement que Dean vienne le chercher comme promis dans son mot, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais quitté la ville de Lawrence.  
\- Jamais on arrête Azazel, légalement.  
\- Tu crois qu'il a toujours tué ta mère, car ton père te l'a dit. Je sais que c'est difficile d'imaginer son père de tuer sa mère.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça… a force de traquer les sbires d'Azazel, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il avait tué ma mère.  
\- Et pourquoi, Azazel n'a pas de mal à avoir des femmes ?  
\- Mon père avait convaincu ma mère de témoigner contre lui, pour le faire tomber pour la vente d'armes illégalement ; de blanchissement argent et de pot de vin.  
\- Ces sbires qui te l'on dit se moqua Castiel.  
\- Non mon père. Mais ses sbires m'ont dit que le chasseur de prime attitré d'Azazel est Fergus Crowley.  
\- Bizarrement l'homme qui t'a arrêté.  
\- J'ai fais exprès de me faire arrêter par l'un des chasseurs de primes de Crowley. Car je savais que Crowley me livrerait ici. J'aurais les deux derniers hommes de ma liste à tuer, là où tout à commencé et ici il y avait ...toi.  
\- Tu crois qu'il te suffit de revenir, pour que je … pour que tout recommence.  
\- Je ne vois aucune alliance à ton doigt, donc pas marié, un homme ? Demanda Dean.  
\- On n'est pas encore marié, mais ça va pas tarder mentit Castiel.  
\- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Questionna Dean ironiquement.  
\- Rita.  
Si Castiel avait été plutôt attentif, il l'aurait remarqué la jalousie, de Dean.  
\- J'ai soif.

Castiel lui apporta un verre d'eau. Dean voulut lui sauter dessus, mais Castiel l'évita, ce qui lui lâcher le verre. Le shérif donna un coup de genou à Dean, ce qui le fit tomber sur le lit. Castiel menotta Dean au lit. 

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Dean ?  
\- Car il faut que je tue Crowley et Azazel, avant qu'ils le fassent.  
\- Et donc tu voulais trouver un moyen de t'enfuir.  
\- Oui, même si j'ai vraiment soif.

Castiel revient avec un pichet qu'il posa sur une table et versa de l'eau dans un verre. Il s'approcha de Dean pour lui donner, mais ce dernier fit basculer Castiel sur lui. Le brun se trouva à califourchon sur le tueur, il avait lâché le verre, Dean avait sa chemise trempée. Mais l'aîné des Winchester s'en foutait, il embrassa le cou qui était à sa porté.

\- Humm lâcha Castiel dans un soupir.

Puis il se recula, conscient de la situation.

\- Que fais-tu, Dean ?  
\- Castiel si je suis revenu, c'est aussi pour toi, je t'aime, je ne t'ai jamais oublié.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Crois-moi.  
Les lèvres des deux hommes étaient proches, très proches. Castiel écrasa les lèvres de son ancien amant qui gémit dans sa bouche.

\- Tu vas avoir froid avec cette chemise trempée dit Castiel.

Le shérif lui enleva.

\- En fait je crois qu'il vaut mieux tout enlever, car je vais boire sur ton corps, Dean.

Castiel le déshabilla entièrement, il était nu. Le shérif rapprocha la table avec le pichet et se remit à califourchon sur son amant. Il commença à verser délicatement l'eau froide, le long du cou de tueur. Castiel lécha l'eau qui s'écoulait le long du cou de Dean.

\- Humm Cas gémit Dean.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies cette nuit, que tu m'oublies Dean chuchota Castiel à son oreille.

Le shérif mordit son amant, laissa une marque dans son cou.

\- Han Cas.

Puis il l'embrassa férocement au point qu'une goutte de sang perla sur la lèvre inférieure de Dean. Il la lécha.

\- Je te connaissais pas aussi passionné, Castiel, mais j'adore.  
\- Je suis comme ça car je vais te faire payer le fait de m'avoir abandonné et du fait que je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Tu as laissé une marque indélébile en moi.  
\- Pardon, je ne savais que cela durait aussi longtemps. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu écrire, mais j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Toi aussi tu as laissé une marque indélébile, Cas répondit Dean.

Il embrassa son compagnon, tout en le griffant, le long de la ligne de poil du blond qui descendait jusqu'à son sexe. Dean se cambra. 

Puis il lécha doucement chaque griffure, en masturbant doucement le sexe du criminel.

\- Humm Putain Cas ! Hurla Dean en se cambrant.

Castiel lui aussi avait très chaud et il était très excité, il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre celle de son amant, donc il se dévêtit entièrement sous les yeux avides du Winchester.

\- Cas, tu es superbe, on dirait un ange.

Castiel fut touché par les mots de son ami, amant, mais il voyait dans son regard un amour inconditionnel, un désir sans nom. Il n'avait jamais vu ça dans le regard de personnes, quoiqu'il avait déjà vu des regard ardents sur lui.

Castiel embrassait tendrement son amant, puis il commença à embrassa, lécher le corps de son partenaire.

Dean se cambrait sous les coups de langue experte de son amant, il tirait sur les menottes, pour pouvoir se cambrer plus mais il ne pouvait pas. 

Castiel remonta sa bouche vers le torse de Dean et lécha le téton jusqu'à le rendre dur.

\- Putain Cas ! Jura le blond.

Castiel mordilla le téton. Dean se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir. Castiel refit la même torture à son amant, sur l'autre téton, en le léchant, en le mordillant, il avait glissé sa main vers le sexe de son amant qui masturbait rapidement.

\- Cas !

Le shérif embrassa passionnément son amant, il enleva sa main du phallus, il frotta son sexe contre le sien.

\- Cas ! Cas ! 

Castiel arrêta de frotter son sexe contre celui de son amant et il reprit sa masturbation en faisant tourner son pouce sur le gland du blond, il sentit du sperme de s'écouler.

\- Dean, je t'interdis de jouir maintenant, sinon je te laisse comme ça. Compris ?  
\- Oui.

Il commença à lécher lentement, l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dean. Ce dernier tendait tout son corps pour avoir plus.

\- Cas, Cas gémit l'homme en se tordant sous les coups de langue de son amant.

Puis le Novak arriva devant le sexe en érection, il souffla dessus.

\- Cas gémit Dean

Castiel lécha doucement le pénis, il sentit l'érection de son amant sous sa langue.

\- Cas ! Cas ! Dit Dean en se cambrant pour sentir encore plus la langue de son partenaire.

Cas continuait de faire tournoyer sa langue de son amant, en le frôlant du bout des doigts aussi.

\- Oh putain Cas, s'il te plaît.

\- Pas encore, Dean ne jouit pas encore. Tourne-toi sur le côté Dean.

Il se mit derrière son amant. Le dos du blond contre son torse ; il l'embrassa dans le cou en le masturbant d'une main, pendant que l'un de ses doigts était dans son anus et bougeait lentement. Il sentait son amant se contracter sous la douleur.

\- Cela va aller, Dean.

Castiel reprit ses baisers et augmenta la masturbation, il sentit Dean se détendre.

\- Plus Cas.

Castiel inséra un second doigt, il remonta sa main vers le torse de son amant et n'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser. Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, Castiel les insérait plus profondément et rapidement.

\- Ah Cas !

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché l'endroit magique de son amant, soit sa prostate. Castiel inséra encore un doigt en tapant contre la prostate, pendant que sa main avait glissé du corps de son partenaire de nouveau vers son sexe, il le masturbait lentement. 

L'aîné des Winchester, devenait fou entre toutes ses sensations. Il se cambrait, des perles de sueur coulait sur son torse.

\- Cas je te veux en moi, je t'en supplie dit Dean.  
\- Bien, Dean.

Castiel glissa doucement à l'intérieur de son amant et bougeait lentement. Le brun continuait à le masturber, il fit tournoyer son pouce autour de son gland, pendant qu'il entrait plus profondément et accélérait ses coups de rein.

\- Cas, plus.  
\- Plus Dean ?  
\- Ouiiiiii.

Castiel augmentait ses coups de butoir pendant qu'il ralentissait sa masturbation pour pas que son amant jouisse. Dean était comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Castiel.

\- Cas !!!!!

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché la prostate de son amant et n'arrêta pas de taper dedans. Dean adorait ce que son amant lui faisait, ces coups de reins brutaux et en même temps cette masturbation qui lui donnait de plaisir, mais trop lente pour qu'il jouisse. Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait plus. Son sexe était douloureux et rouge, son corps était tellement tendu sur le plaisir.

\- Cas, Cas gémit Dean.  
\- Jouis pour moi, Dean lui murmura Castiel à l'oreille.  
\- Cas ! Jouis Dean.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel, le suivit.  
\- Dean !

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Dean laissa échapper Castiel.  
Il s'en voulait la seconde après d'avoir prononcé ses mots.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Cas.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.  
\- Moi non plus, aide-moi à arrêter légalement Azazel et Crowley.  
\- Tu ne veux plus les tuer ? Dit surprit Castiel.  
\- Non, c'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre que je ne rendrais pas la justice comme ça.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les trouve comme ça. Les deux subalternes de Castiel allaient bientôt rentrer.

Le lendemain 

Azazel apparut dans le bureau du shérif.

\- Shérif Novak, veuillez nous laisser seuls un instant avec ce criminel dit le maire de la ville.  
\- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux vous laisser seul avec lui, il est dangereux dit Castiel.  
\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas je suis armé et pas lui dit l'homme en touchant son revolver.  
\- Bien monsieur.

Le policier sortit.

-Enfin, on se rencontre Dean.  
\- Moi aussi j'attendais ce moment avec impatiente. Mais ce sera parfait quand vous et Crowley serrez derrière les barreaux.  
Azazel se mit à rire.  
\- Tu as torturé, tué des hommes à moi, pour avoir la preuve que j'avais tué ta mère, mais tu en trouver aucune preuve.  
\- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Car elle avait des preuves contre vous, son seul témoignage ne vous aurait jamais fait tombé dit Dean.  
\- C'est vrai, mais cette salope m'avait quitté pour ton père.  
Dean se mit à rire.  
\- Vous l'avez tué, car elle vous avait quitté, elle vous avait blessé dans votre fierté de mal.  
\- Pas que, elle était en train de réunir des personnes qui témoigneraient.  
\- Elle allait vous faire tomber.  
\- Oui en la tuant elle, la chef de meute, les autres auraient peur de parler. Mais tu mourras sans pouvoir raconter la vérité dit le maire de Lawrence.  
\- Maintenant la ville entière le sait Azazel dit Castiel.

L'homme se retournait, il voyait la ville armée. Crowley avait été appréhendé.  
\- Arrêtez-le messieurs ordonna Castiel à Dan et Gaby.  
\- Je me souviendrais et je vous tuerais tous ! Hurla Azazel.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Azazel et Crowley furent condamnés à la peine de mort. Dean fut condamné à dix ans de prison, pour les nombreux meurtres et non à la peine de mort.

Cinq ans plus tard

Dean fut libéré pour bonne conduite. A sa sortie, Castiel est là bien sûr, mais pas que il y avaient Sam et sa femme Jessica.   
Sam avait lu dans les journaux la vérité sur la mort de sa mère. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Castiel, pour connaître l'endroit où son frère était incarcéré. Les deux frères s'étaient écrit pendant ces cinq ans.

Les trois hommes et la femme allèrent au cimetière déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de leur mère. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre, vers la maison des frères Winchester.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà j'espère que cette OS vous a plus. Le prochaine est dans univers de Supernatural et se passe dans la saison 10 quand Dean devient un démon


End file.
